Cherry Blossoms
by Maya Kitajima
Summary: Arima's cousin goes to the same school as them and tries to steal Miyazawa from him. Please Read and Review! Thanks! *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes:

Hi guys! I have some few reminders before you start reading this fic. 1) I just want to warn you that this is Rated PG for foul language. 2) Italicized words means it's either a thought—I mean the characters are talking to herself/himself in their minds OR it is a flashback. When you come to that part, just figure out what it is of those two. 3) I do not own Karekano BUT I do own this fic! 4) Please review when you are done. Thanks!

Well, that's it! Enjoy reading! TC!

****

Cherry Blossoms

By Maya Kitajima

Chapter 1

I will never forget that day…the day that it all started. I was looking out the window of my bedroom, admiring the big tree with pretty pink flowers by our house.

I was thinking about her that moment. Her large cheerful brown eyes, her rosy cheeks, her small smiling lips and her soft, silky, short brown hair.

Yes, I am not mistaken…that was that time…

__

Wow…the cherry blossoms are so beautiful…just like her…

Images of my Yukino appeared in my mind.

Oh God…how I love her…

Suddenly, my lovely daydreaming was interrupted by a familiar voice. My mood was changed by the irritating sound in my ears. It was getting closer and closer until it was like outside my door.

"Now I've got to talk to that boy. This is his room, isn't it?" The voice said. I expected a knock but then the door was rudely opened and revealed my aunt (my father's elder sister) and beside her was her son (my cousin). She was a big lady with long blonde hair tied up in a bun and my cousin was a good-looking guy with his short sun-streaked brown hair and deep emerald eyes.

"You!"

Hun, I guess she can't even say my name.

"Yes, Aunt Eiko?" I asked politely.

"Now look here, young man. My son is going to live here and is going to your…ulk…school from now on. Unfortunately, he got kicked out of his former school and was only able to pass the entrance at that filthy PUBLIC school. Listen to me, I want YOU out of his life so don't influence him on your stupid schemes. Do you get that?"

"Y-yes, ma'am."

Damn…this is gonna be hard.

A week had passed since then and fortunately, that week wasn't his first at school. He needed it for transferring his things to his new room at our house AND for getting used to the atmosphere and surroundings at out town.

But it slipped so fast and Monday, the day that I've been dreading most, came.

"Souichiro-kun." Her cheerful little voice made my day so beautiful for a moment.

"Good Morning, Yukino."

"What's wrong? You seem so gloomy before I called you." But before I could tell her the cause of my depression, the classroom door opened and our teacher came in, with the familiar brown-haired guy following him behind.

"Good Morning, sensei." We greeted and sat down.

"Class, we have a new student here as of today. His name is Kanata Shikashi." My cousin beamed and bowed down.

"How do you do?" Most of the girls shrieked as he said that.

__

Oh well, he is a handsome guy after all...

I glanced at Yukino and saw that like all the girls and guys in our class, she was interested in the new handsome face. Kanata sat down at the empty chair behind her and they smiled at each other as he passed.

"Arima, I heard he's your cousin so I leave it to you and Miyazawa to show him around, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

I glanced again at Yukino and saw that she was already speaking with Kanata. But as she saw me looking at her, she smiled, and again, I felt that my day was so beautiful.

The class started and I thought that it was like the usual and nothing has changed. At English class, our teacher called me to translate some paragraphs and I did as I was told to. It was the middle of the year so everyone was used to my perfect translations already. But as I sat down, I noticed that Kanata was awestruck. I smiled to myself.

__

Finally! I have proved to one of my relatives that I'm not worthless. Oh, I'm so happy! This is going to be fun!

After that, I proved more of myself as I solved the complex problems in Math and as I aced our History test, yet again. I felt so satisfied as the day ended. This blissful feeling continued on for a whole week.

At last Saturday came…another weekend with Yukino. I was going out my room, all set for a date with her, when I heard the door beside mine shut.

"Where are you going?" It was Kanata.

"I-I'm going out with Yukino." He frowned.

"Do you like her, Souichiro?"

"Of course. She's my girlfriend."

"What!"

__

Oops. Guess he hasn't found out.

"We've been together for more than a month. Why?" He scowled and punched the wall beside him.

"Darn you, Souichiro! You're just a lowlife scum!" With that, he turned around and went in his room, leaving me very confused.

__

What did he mean by that!

We were inside the Ferris wheel at the Amusement Park, admiring the radiant sunset. Actually, SHE was admiring it. I was lost in my thoughts, thinking about what happened earlier.

Seating across me, Yukino leaned forward and grabbed both of my hands.

"Arima-kun…" She started. But then I brushed her bangs off her eyes and rested my hand on her head.

"Hey, aren't you uncomfortable in that position? Sit here beside me." I said. She smiled and followed my suggestion.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she slipped her arm around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Yukino, it's about…"

"Shikashi-san?"

"Yeah."

"I knew it. There's something about you two that's wrong. He's your cousin, right?" I nodded. "Then why aren't you speaking to each other? I noticed it when we were showing him around school." I sighed.

"Yukino, do you remember what I told you about me being like a reject in our clan? Well his mom warned me not even to talk to him."

"What? That's absurd!"

"I'm used to it."

"Well, he's a handsome guy and almost all girls in our school are falling for him. I guess being good-looking is in your clan's genes." She paused. "But I know Kanata doesn't like his mother's wish. He's too soft and nice to loathe you for a stupid reason." I looked hardly at her.

"Is that what you think?"

"Uh…yeah. He's a nice guy. It's only a week but we're so close already." I sighed sadly. "Why?"

"I-I think he likes you, Miyazawa." I looked away.

"W-what?"

"And be careful with him because he's not as soft as you think."

"What do you mean?"

"He cornered me today and asked me if I liked you. I said of course since you're my girlfriend. It seems like he didn't know and he got totally pissed off. And then he started calling me names." I gazed back at her but she looked away.

"Hard to believe…"

"I'm telling the truth." After that, Yukino didn't say anything.

__

Wow…what a girl. A month of relationship with her and I still can't predict her.

We didn't speak about Kanata anymore for the rest of the day after that.

"Yukino, I'll walk you home." She paused for a minute before she replied to me.

"No." I raised my eyebrows. But then she smiled. "How about if I walk YOU home. You've always walked home. It's my turn now." I laughed.

"If that's what you want." Then we headed straight for our house.

"Thanks, Miyazawa. Be careful, okay?" I said as we arrived home.

"Sure." I leaned forward and instead of my usual kiss on her cheek, I pecked her on the lips.

"Good---"

"What kind of man are you, cousin? Allowing a girl to walk you home is very ungentleman-like." Kanata stood in our front porch.

"No, no. I insisted to walk him home." Yukino said for me.

"Oh, I see. You're a great girl, Miyazawa-san."

"Uh…thanks." She turned to me. "See you tomorrow, Arima." She began to leave but then…

"Where are your manners, Souichiro? Miyazawa, please go inside and have some hot chocolate first." Kanata said. Yukino turned back in surprise.

"Uh well, um...okay." She glanced at me expressionless and walked towards the door. I followed her and glared at Kanata as I passed him.

The three of us sat down on the couch and sipped the hot chocolate we made.

"Miyazawa, how do you it? You always have high grades and you excel in all of the subjects. I really envy you." Kanata said.

"Uh…I just study hard. That's all." She replied humbly.

__

Hah! If I asked her that, she'd brighten up and boast loudly about her good brains. That's a good lead. She hasn't opened up the REAL Yukino to Kanata.

"Souichiro, I just remembered. We have to plan for the new cleanest classroom project. We need to win." I smiled and opened my mouth to reply, but Kanata beat me to it.

"Oh, let me help! I'm sure Souichiro won't have time because of her kendo practice. I'll take his place." My eyes widened.

"What? No. It's all right with me. I've always balanced my practices and class duties."

"Cousin, I'm doing you a favor." I looked hardly at him.

"Thanks but no, thanks, COUSIN." I said with sarcasm.

"Oh well, if you're sure. But I'll help you anyway."

__

Dammit! What with him! It seems he's trying to find a reason to be with Yukino. I can't let him do that. I won't let him…

Yukino placed the cup of hot chocolate down as she finished drinking.

"I think I should go home now." She announced.

"Oh, let me first show you something, Miyazawa-san. Come, it's in my room." He stood up and Yukino followed him.

__

What is it now!

They entered Kanata's room and I followed them. But when I was about to enter, Kanata stopped me.

"I'm sorry, Souichiro. But I only invited her."

I stood there ,enraged as he shut the door before me.

And after a few seconds, I sulkily turned around and went inside my room. I could hear them from there. I could hear her warm laugh as she apparently enjoyed his company.

__

What are they doing? Is she happy with him?

Damn…I'm not gonna lose her…She's all I got.

Yes, I'll show that guy who Souichiro Arima really is!

I never knew how long she stayed in our house that night with him. I fell asleep listening to her blithe laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Karekano or any of it's characters BUT I do own this story.

****

Cherry Blossoms

By Maya Kitajima

Chapter 2

__

Where is she!

Arima had been searching for Yukino since the start of their break since he wanted them to discuss the cleanest classroom project.

__

I've searched for her everywhere! I guess she's at the rooftop…but why'd she go there? Oh well, there's no loss in going there.

He went up to the rooftop.

"Miyazawa-san." He called.

"Oh, Arima! I'm glad you're here. Kanata and I were talking about the new project." He turned around and saw what he's looking for…with HIM.

"Yukino, I've been looking for you everywhere. Why didn't you call me?"

"I-"

"We thought you were busy, Cousin. We didn't want to disturb you."

__

Busy? It's break! How the hell could I be busy?

I bet this is another one of HIS doings! I hate this guy! He better stop or I'll really show him what I got!

"I'm sorry, Arima." Yukino added. His heart softened as she said that.

"No, it's okay. I found you anyway. Well then, what were you talking about?" He settled beside Yukino and tried to forget what happened.

He TRIED to forget. Really. But he found out he couldn't.

__

How the hell could I forget that goddamn thing when he's obviously trying to make me remember!

Damn that Kanata!

He pounded the table because of frustration. He sighed heavily and leaned back on the chair.

__

"Miyazawa."

"Arima!"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Where?"

"Are you joking? Of course, home. School's ended, you know."

"Oh…um…Souichiro. I'm really very sorry. I know we always go home together but Kanata has already asked me if he could walk me home…and I agreed. If you want you could go with us. You're heading for the same house, anyway."

"No, that's okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye! And thank you for understanding. I promise I'll go home with you tomorrow."

Tomorrow, huh? She always says the same thing again and again…but when will she do it?

It's been a week since she promised that. But everyday since that day, THEY always go home together. I never

even get the chance to talk to her now. She's always with HIM.

Again, he sighed heavily. He can't take it anymore. Visions of Yukino formed in his mind.

__

Oh God…I miss her so much! I wish she's here with me.

But no. She's out there somewhere…with him.

"Yukino, are you going somewhere this Saturday?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just thinking…maybe we could go out on a date. I can't remember the last time we went out."

"We JUST went out a week ago, remember? Besides, I already have plans with Kanata on Saturday."

"Oh…" Yukino hinted the disappointment on his voice.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll go out with you next weekend."

Promises, promises. I wonder if she'll really go out with me next week.

Well, I'll see to it that she does.

He sighed again and glanced at his planner.

__

Long test on Math on Monday…

Whatever…I'll study tomorrow.

Arima made her way to the corridors of the school. The Top 20 list of the previous Math Long Test has been posted and he eagerly went to see it.

He fought the crowd of students and at last he was in front of the list. He searched for his name.

He smiled as she saw that Yukino got First this time. He expected to be the second…or the third…or the fourth…

__

Where is it! I ALWAYS get IN the Top 20. But now…

He remembered. He never got the chance to study that weekend. He said he'll do it the following day but…but he found out he couldn't. He's too much preoccupied by his GIRLFRIEND and his COUSIN's date that he couldn't concentrate. Also, he very much missed her…

"Souichiro. I'm surprised. Why is your name not here?"

__

Ugh…of all the time HE has to comment…why now?

But he decided to take him cooly.

"Hey, Kanata. I'm surprised myself too. Oh well, I guess I didn't study much."

"Too bad. But hey, aren't you glad for your cousin?"

"What?"

"Look, I got in at Top 9. Isn't that great? I really worked hard for it. But then again, I had to thank YOUR girl for this. He helped me study for it."

Arima was startled.

__

Yukino helped him?

Suddenly he spotted her. Her beauty mesmerized him.

__

Oh, I miss her so much…

He started to go towards her.

But Kanata beat her to it. He can't bear to see the sight. The two of them standing there side by side…the two of them surrounded by a large crowd, complimenting them.

__

I'M supposed to be the guy beside her. Not Kanata…

He felt his heartbeat go faster. It was painful.

__

Yukino…

He clutched his chest.

__

Yukino…

He felt the world turning…and turning…

And the last thing he saw was her small smiling face…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Karekano or any of it's characters BUT I do own this story.

****

Cherry Blossoms

By Maya Kitajima

Chapter 3

"Miyazawa-san! Miyazawa-san!" She heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Reiko, one of her classmates.

"Hey, Reiko!" She shouted through the loud crowd. She and Kanata were standing in the middle of the people, accepting praises and cheers from them because of their excellent performance in the recent Math test. She was accustomed in this kind of stuff, but Kanata. She was very happy for him. She had helped him study for this test and he got the ninth place.

"Miyazawa-san." Her classmate caught her breath as she reached her.

"What is it, Reiko?"

"It's Arima-kun."

"Arima?"

"Yes, Miyazawa-san. He has collapsed!" Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Collapsed?" She giggled nervously. "Don't joke me, Reiko. He will never…He won't…"

"I'm telling the truth, Miyazawa! Now come with me." She pulled her and Yukino didn't hesitate. But suddenly, somebody grabbed her wrists.

"Yukino. Where are you going? Aren't you enjoying this?" It was Kanata.

"Kanata, Arima has fainted. I must go to him."

"Fainted? Don't believe in those rumors, Yukino. People are probably making things up because he didn't get in the Top 20."

"He didn't?"

__

Oh my God! I didn't notice it but yes, I didn't see his name in the list. Oh my…Souichiro.

She felt a tug on her other arm.

"Miyazawa-san, let's go!" Reiko said impatiently. She turned back to Kanata.

"Rumor or not, Kanata, I must go to him. I can feel it. He needs me."

"But, Yukino, how about the crowd? They're happy for the both of us. We should be together." Yukino frowned and

snatched her arm from him.

"I MUST see him."

And she ran off, leaving him disappointed.

She opened the clinic door without hesitation and went in.

"Miyazawa-san. I've been expecting you. Come in. Arima's still unconscious." The nurse announced.

I opened the curtain that separated the room. On the bed was a pale-looking guy, who was apparently Arima.

__

Oh my God! Is that Arima? Oh no…

She sat beside him on the bed and took his hand on hers. She stroked his hair.

"Are you okay, Souichiro? Please be…" she whispered.

He fell into consciousness as he heard her soothing voice. Her soft warm hands caressed his cheek and held his hand.

It was heaven for him.

Slowly and carefully, he opened his eyes and saw her. The one who he has been longing for.

"Yukino." He saw her broke into a smile. She hugged him.

"Oh, Souichiro. I'm SO glad you're okay. I was so worried! You were so pale and so…so…" She burst crying and buried her face in his chest.

He smiled and he hugged her back, pulling her closer to him.

"Yukino, don't worry anymore. I'm okay. So don't cry now." She wiped her tears away and stared at Arima's deep eyes.

"Arima, I'm sorry. You didn't get in the…"

"That's okay. It's my fault anyway. I didn't study."

"You didn't? Now that's weird." He chuckled.

"I just can't concentrate… With you going out with Kanata…" She gasped.

"You were thinking about that? But I thought you understood."

"Of course, I understood. It's just that you might be falling for him already, Yukino."

"What? Of course not! He's just a friend! What made you doubt me like that?"

"Do you remember? You promised you'd go home with me…you said that last Monday. But whom did you go home with on Tuesday? On Wednesday? On Thursday? Friday? You always gave your word…but you never did it…"

"Arima, don't be so childish! It was just going home!"

"But it meant A LOT to me!" He paused as he caught his breath in his sudden outburst. "You're my girlfriend, Yukino. I want to know you more. I want to be with you." Yukino didn't say anything.

"Promise me, Yukino. For the second time. And now I don't want you to break it. Promise me you'll go out with me tomorrow." He gazed into her hazel eyes, but she looked away.

"Souichiro, Kanata already asked…"

He suddenly grabbed her chin and pushed it so she would face him.

"Promise me…" He repeated, this time with a smile.

Yukino didn't hesitate anymore. All she needed was that smile. His warm genuine smile that made her knees weak.

She returned his smile and leaned forward.

"I promise." She whispered in his ear. And she kissed him…full on the lips.

Arima swore he could die right now. Yukino's kiss was too much for him. It made him forget all about Kanata. It made forget that he was still feeling a little dizzy. It made him remember how much he was in love with this girl.

Yukino stopped to breathe.

__

I'm not quite done with you, girl…

Souichiro used one arm to embrace her and pull him closer to him while he fixed the other on Yukino's jaw. This time, it was his turn to send shivers through his kiss.

"Thank you, Yukino." He said as they parted. She beamed at him.

"Yes, and this time, Souichiro, I won't break it."

"Thanks for going home with me today, Miyazawa."

"Not at all. Besides, I'd kill myself if I don't assure that you got home safely today. Especially now that I learn you have a slight heart problem." He grinned.

"Please be careful on your way home."

"Yeah. But before I do Arima, I'm gonna let myself in your house and make sure you go straight to bed. That's what the nurse advised."

"Yes, ma'am." They smiled at each other.

When they arrived at his house, Yukino waited as he took a shower. When he was done, she tucked him to bed.

"You're very like a mother, Yukino."

"Really? Well, at least I now have a future AS a good mother." She joked. "Well, I'll go now. Make sure you sleep at once, Souichiro."

"Yes, yes." He reached up and touched her cheek with a finger. "Goodnight, Yukino." She smiled at him.

"Goodnight." She then leaned forward and pecked him on the forehead. She turned and went out the door.

However, just as she closed his door, he heard Kanata's voice greet him outside. He frowned, got up and listened to them by the door.

"Please have hot chocolate first before you leave, Yukino."

"Okay, Kanata."

He heard them go down the stairs. He then opened the door and peeked outside.

__

They're downstairs…

He tiptoed down and stopped just outside the living room.

"Is my cousin alright?"

"Yes. Though we found out he had a slight heart problem."

"Oh…that's bad." Silence fell upon them.

"Yukino, do you love him?"

"Yes…very much."

"But-"

"Don't say anything you might regret, Kanata."

"But I do love you, Yukino."

"……"

"Please give me a chance."

There was silence again.

__

What are they doing!

He frowned.

__

I'm gonna look inside…

But as he took a glimpse inside, he gasped.

Kanata was kissing Yukino!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Karekano or any of it's characters BUT I do own this story.

****

Cherry Blossoms

By Maya Kitajima

Chapter 4

"Thanks for not breaking your promise, Yukino." Arima said as the couple walked by the street, hand in hand.

"Of course! I wasn't planning to break it from the start." She boasted.

"Oh really?" Then they burst out laughing.

__

Thank you, Lord. This was what I've been asking for.

As they calmed down, Arima put his arm around Miyazawa and pulled her closer.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear and then he kissed her temple. She blushed as he did that. Suddenly, the romantic air was interrupted.

"I'm glad you two are having a good time." A familiar voice said as a familiar figure passed them. They stared after it, but it stopped. The brown-haired guy turned to them.

"Hi, Yukino. I guess you forgot all about are supposed to be DATE today." Kanata said. Yukino gasped.

"Kanata, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you that I will be going out with Arima today."

"Forgot, huh?" he muttered, and then he walked away. Yukino removed herself from Arima's grasp and started to run after him.

"Wait, Yukino."

"Arima, I need to talk to him. He's mad. I can't just leave it at that."

"But…" But Yukino was already running away.

Damn…why did I have to forget to tell him? Now he's angry at me.

She ran, not tearing her eyes off the brown-haired guy.

__

Kana---

She felt herself being stopped…by a pair of strong arms as it embraced her.

"Yukino, please…" The owner of the arms said.

"Souichiro. Don't. He's getting away." But he will not give in.

"Arima!" She shouted as she struggled to get away.

"Yukino!" He returned.

"Arima, I just want to talk to him!"

"And what? Fall for his charming smile and make him kiss you again?"

"What? How dare you—"

"I saw you!" Both were surprised. Yukino from his confession and him from his sudden outburst.

"Y-you did? You followed us?"

"Yes. I followed you and I did saw."

She could feel his heavy breathing as he paused.

"But don't worry. I'm not mad, or offended…if that's what you're scared of." Yukino looked down.

"I'm sorry. I betrayed you again…"

"No. Please don't blame yourself. We each had our faults. When my cousin arrived, he didn't expect me to be a good student, or a popular guy…nor did he expect me to have the prettiest girl he ever saw."

Yukino's cheek flushed pink.

"That's because he knew me to be a lowlife scum. And he got mad at me and took revenge by simply trying to take my girlfriend away from me. And I was so dumb not to do anything when my girl, who is apparently bored with me, enough that he fell for my cousin's dirty tricks."

"But now you're here with me and you chose not to break your promise. And that's why I tried to forget what happened last night. So why do you ask that I'm stopping you? I just can't simply give you up, right?"

All this time Arima was embracing Yukino from the back. And all the time he was delivering his brief speech, hot heavy tears reigned her cheeks.

She was shaking all over and this made Arima regret he said those things.

__

Well, I can't get it back now…

He removed himself from her back and embraced him from the front.

"Stop crying, Yukino…" But as he watched him bury her face in his neck, he can't help shedding a few tears himself.

Souichiro took a deep breath.

"Are you ready, Miyazawa?" She glanced at the girl beside her looking very nervous. He smiled lightly at her and touched her shoulder.

"Hey, calm down. I'M supposed to be the one nervous. I mean, I'm the one who didn't get into the Top 20."

"Well, yes, you have a point. But I know that's not the only reason both of us and our parents are called. Considering that Kanata and his mother was called too." He sighed.

"You're right."

They turned a corner and finally found themselves in front of the principal's office.

"Well, here goes." Arima said. He opened the door and allowed her to enter first.

They were the only ones who the principal was waiting for. All were seated. Yukino's parents sat across Souichiro's parents and aunt. Kanata sat beside his mother.

"Arima, Miyazawa, please take a s---"

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU-YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Souichiro's Aunt Eiko stomped towards him.

"Aunt Eiko—"

"Don't you dare open your mouth and let me finish!" The principal, who was about to interrupt, closed his mouth and had second thoughts.

"Now do you remember what I told you? I told you to lay your defiled paws off my son's life! But what did you do! I was told that he's having problems courting a young lady because of you!"

"But ma'am, he was courting MY girlfriend." Arima defended himself.

"YOUR, you say? Who would believe that? Who would believe that a filthy scum like you would have a girlfriend that suits the taste of my son!"

He was taken aback. Never in his life was he hurt like that. Never in his life has anybody insult him to that point.

He was hurt. VERY hurt. But he didn't cry. For the pain that he felt that moment was too much to be expressed by tears.

Suddenly…

"How brave you are to defy him!" A girl's voice exclaimed.

__

Yukino, don't…

"How brave you are to accuse him of things that he didn't do! Do you now that, old lady?"

"OLD LADY! Hah! In my whole life I've never seen a girl as impudent as you! Are you supposed to be the girl that my son's courting? Then hell has taken over my son! You don't deserve him!"

"Damn right he doesn't deserve me! He doesn't deserve someone who'll not love him back because she already loves someone else. But then, I remember, he doesn't even love me. He's just SO DAMN jealous of my boyfriend! Jealous that he isn't as smart as he is. Jealous that he isn't as popular as he is. And jealous that he's so perfect…despite being a reject in your family. He wanted revenge and that's why he tried to take me away from Souichiro."

Eiko's eyes flamed.

"Ugh! How annoying!" She raised her hand, ready to slap her. But someone caught it just in time. She glared at the one who stopped her.

"Mom. Stop it." It was Kanata. He looked down as he strongly stopped his mother's arm.

"Kanata!"

"Mom! Stop it! It's true! Everything she said is true. So please stop."

His mother stared back in disbelief.

"Kanata, what happened to you? Are you seriously saying that you're giving up?"

"Yes."

"Oh my Lord! They had bewitched him!"

"Stop it, mom. Please."

"Kanata…"

Yukino slipped her arm around Arima's waist. He then put his arm around her shoulders.

"What happened after I left? I'm really curious about that old lady." She said and he laughed.

"Well, she was out of it. Stared at the wall like crazy…"

"She did? Haha! She must be so surprised. I mean, I wasn't expecting Kanata would tell her to stop it. He even confessed that he was guilty."

"Yeah…well, tell ME what happened, Yukino? I was also surprised you came after Kanata when he walked out."

"Well, he said he was sorry…and I forgave him. He was human after all, like us. He also said he plans to transfer school again…back to where he was kicked out. He believes he can go back there and pass the exam. He DID get ninth place on our Math exam, so I think he can do it."

"You're right."

They stopped as the pink petals surrounded them.

"I can't believe everything's alright now. I mean, I wasn't anticipating the day when everything will finally be over."

"But I still can't believe what you did, answering my aunt like that. And God! You even cursed her!"

"Oh well, you were worth fighting for." With that, his face turned pink, almost the same color as the flowers falling from above them.

And they fell silent.

They believe that no words can describe the feeling they had for each other that time…so they said nothing.

They just stood there, admiring the big tree with pretty pink flowers beside them…

…just like him when it all started.

OWARI

Author's notes:

Hi guys! At last! The final chapter of this story! I'm so glad I finished it because I still have LOTS of other fanfics that I have to write. Anyway, please review this story. Sometimes, my reviews inspire me to write more stories…so please—a little favor from me—please please please review! Thanks A lot! Oh, another favor, please read my other fanfics…just check my profile. Thanks again!


End file.
